As compared to a touch display device with a touch panel provided on a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a touch display device with integrated touch display device and LCD panel becomes a mainstream touch display device today, because of getting rid of substrates and thinner device thickness. Touch display devices with integrated touch display device and LCD panel often have an on-cell structure or an in-cell structure. The in-cell structure refers to embed a touch panel functionality into liquid-crystal pixels, and the on-cell structure refers to embed a touch panel functionality between a color filter or color film substrate and a polarizer substrate.
In a touch display device with the in-cell structure, to achieve the touch panel functionality, a common electrode layer of the LCD panel has to be divided into a plurality of common electrode blocks through etching and slotting, and a plurality of slot are often formed in the common electrode layer. In the current touch display device, the slot may be formed between two adjacent pixel units in a same row of pixel units. Because the data line is often disposed between two adjacent pixel units in the same row, the slot facing the data line may result a leakage of the electric field of the data line and a corresponding light leakage of the display panel.
The electric field of the data line may be shielded by disposing metal wirings between the slot and the data line. However, the width of the metal wirings and the alignment between the metal wiring and the data line may be substantially difficult to be controlled. When the width of the metal wiring is substantially narrow and/or the metal wiring and the data line are misaligned, the light leakage may still occur and the image performance may be degraded. Moreover, an accurate alignment between the metal wiring and the data line may bring extra difficulties to the fabrication process.
The disclosed array substrate and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.